


Publicity of the Rich and Famous

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, HaruMichi, Haruka/Michiru - Freeform, Sailor Moon - Freeform, musician michiru, racer haruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: After coming off a losing streak, manager to famous racer Haruka Tenoh sets her up with an uprising classical musician Michiru Kaioh to boost their fan base. Will the two keep up the facade?First chapter written for June 2016 Harumichi Tumblr Circle Fic Party hosted by Doc Holligay





	1. Chapter One

A blonde racer, Haruka Tenoh, had just come off a winning streak. It was a close race; even she had to admit she wasn’t on par with her game this time. She missed the final lap from the start by half a second. The blonde knew she couldn’t have won. But she wasn’t a sore loser. She shook her opponent’s hand and congratulated him on his win.

Her manager, however, was not as optimistic about the loss as she was herself.

“What the hell was that?!” Her manager exclaimed. “Nine wins, nine solid wins in a row, we were almost at tens? Do you know how many signings you’ll lose for this?”

“It was a tight match.” Haruka sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “My foot slipped off the gas during the final lap. I thought I had time to make up for it, but I guess I didn’t…”

“And you just so happened to lose grip on the wheel last race, and nearly skid on the curb the one before.” Her manager pointed out. “Something happened in between the last three races and now… And I think I know what.”

“Eh?” Haruka asked, confused. “I’ve been a little clumsy is all, nothing else!”

“A little clumsy is an excuse when you didn’t break your streak.” Her manager pointed out. “Haruka are you lonely?”

“Eh?!? What a weird question, what the hell does that mean?” Haruka said, stammering on her words.

“A nice girl on your arm could get the publicity up for you, you’ll need it after your big loss.” Her manager pointed out. “And I think I know someone who might need a big break alongside you as well. It’ll be perfect! I’ll make all the arrangements with her manager as well.”

~

An upcoming classical music sensation, Michiru Kaioh, was seated in her home’s studio. She was working on a piece for an upcoming concert. For a talent such as herself, her concerts didn’t make much on revenue. In an era of technology, so many had fallen away from the classical music world. She was concentrated, her violin in hand, when she heard a knock at the door. A head tilted, one of the worker’s must have let her manager in.

“Ms. Kaioh,” the man said, letting himself in and taking a seat across from the woman. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh do you?” She sighed, placing her violin in its case. Her manager’s propositions were always things that didn’t involve her opinion, usually just telling her what to do. The teal haired girl signaled to one of her house attendants to bring the two something to drink. “And what might be so important to interrupt my creative process?”

“You want to get your name out to other parts of the community, no?” The manager began, taking the glass of wine from the house attendant.

“Of course.” Michiru said, taking a sip of her own wine. It was always easier to talk to him whilst drinking. “Though, I’d like to know how you think we can obtain that? And please do not say another joint concert, the last was not so well.”

“The three lights are an upcoming sensation band. It got your name to those rambunctious teenagers.” Her manager pointed out.

“It got rumors on having an affair with all three of them, if that’s how you wish my name to be out there.” Michiru retorted. “I’d like notation without the scandal.”

“Have you considered dating Ms. Kaioh?” Her manager asked, deciding it an appropriate time to take a sip from his own glass.

“Depends.” Michiru stated. “Though I think we’ve established you’re not my type for a various amount of reasons.”

“Heavens sake, not me!” Her manager exclaimed, standing up in the process to make himself appear superior.

Michiru smirked, this whole thing was a game. She always got whatever she wanted, and if making a scene was what she wanted, she got it. “Than whom do you suggest? The band boys have the exact same issue as you.”

It was her manager’s time to smirk. “Haruka Tenoh.”

“Who?” Michiru asked, tilting her head up as she put her glass down.

“Racing sensation just came off a winning streak and needs something for the public to keep up with her for.” Her manager said. “That’s where you come along.”

“And how does this benefit me at all?” Michiru asked. “I’m not agreeing to be someone’s pity date if there’s nothing in it for me and you know that.”

“Her fans will become your following, the same in reverse. It’s like a win-win for the both of you.” Her manager smiled, before making his way to the door. “Oh, and I already told her manager you agreed to it, so there’s no backing out. Two PM tomorrow, she’ll be here with your driver to pick you up for lunch. Remember to look happy, the press thinks you’re hopelessly in love with one another.” He said, before taking his leave.

Michiru sighed to herself, rubbing her temples and taking another sip of her wine. “Everything I have to sacrifice,” she said shaking her head, “just to get my name out there. I swear, it’s not my fault people have bad taste in music now a days.” And with that, she retrieved her violin from its case and began working on her next piece.

~

Two o’clock sharp the following day, Michiru was stood outside her mansion adorned in a black velvet dress and matching heels. Luckily the weather was nice enough to enjoy the few moments of solitude. She looked down at her watch. 2:01. The blonde was late, and did not pull up to her house until five after. The driver got out of his seat to open the back door for Michiru. A small hmph escaped her lips before seating.

“You were late.” Michiru stated, looking across from her to see Haruka Tenoh. Her manager failed to inform her on the other’s attractiveness. But Michiru wasn’t going to let that distract her.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Haruka said, awkwardly looking out the window as her driver resumed his journey. “You look lovely.”

“Are their cameras or something in here? Last time I checked, this was a publicity stunt.” Michiru stated, looking at her nails. She needed to repaint them for her show.

“I was just complimenting you.” Haruka said. “Besides, don’t you think you should practice so the press buys this?”

With a heavy sigh, Michiru spoke again. “You look handsome I could just kiss you.” She stated, “There better?”

“I suppose…” The blonde chuckled nervously. “Speaking of kissing…”

“I am a classical musician not a prostitute. I do not do public signs of affection. You may hold my hand and pull out my chair for me when we arrive inside.”

“Fine with me.” Haruka said, leaning her head against the windowsill behind her. “So uh, how are we referring to one another?”

“What do you mean?” Michiru asked, taking another glance of the blonde before her. She wouldn’t mind getting a bit close with the blonde. Behind closed doors, that is.

“Like do we have pet names? Nicknames?” Haruka asked, glancing at the girl before her, as well. She had to admit, Michiru was gorgeous. Stunning, one might even say.

“First names are fine.” Michiru said, gazing into Haruka’s eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment, before both taking it as their signal to look away. “Nothing too formal, but nothing too personal either.”

~

The lunch was nice in itself. The two were bombarded with many photographers making their way in and out of the restaurant. They also had to keep their act up throughout the meal. Hand holding across the table and all that other mushy couple stuff Michiru was not a fan of. Haruka, on the other hand, nearly died and went to heaven. The blonde was a huge sap, and getting to express that was enough to put her on a high.

When the two eventually made it back into the limo for the ride home, the driver had apparently heard instructions from Michiru’s manager.

“He says that the press is going to follow.” The driver began, pulling out of his spot in front of the dining establishment. “Best bet is for you to come back to the house with Haruka before heading back home. It might be in your best interest to stay the night.”

Haruka’s face turned a burnt red hue. Michiru’s manager wanted them to act as if they were in such a close relationship that they were already sleeping with each other.

Michiru, on the other hand, took it calmer than Haruka had. “Sounds fine.” She shrugged, before looking toward the blonde. “What’s the matter?”

“Ah, nothing…” Haruka said, grabbing a bottle of water she always kept in the back, and taking a rather large swig. “Just a little dry throat, is all.”

Michiru just stared at her, rolling her eyes. This was going to be a difficult act to keep up.


	2. Chapter Two

Michiru and Haruka arrived at the latter’s establishment within no time. Haruka’s driver escorted the two to Haruka’s door to ensure that they arrived inside safely. Sure, he was no body guard, but he was a rather built man and he could do whatever necessary to ensure his two passengers made it into the house. Luckily it was mostly bombarding of flash photography and various tabloids trying to ask the two questions. Michiru responded by slamming the door in their faces, with the most gracious attitude that she could.

“Your place is small.” Michiru said, kicking off her heels by the door where she saw most of the blonde’s shoes. “I’d alert your help to close the blinds and what not. Those creeps will surely hang around outside.”

“I actually, uh, it’s just me here,” Haruka said, “but no worries I usually close the blinds before leaving anyway.”

“How very fascinating.” Michiru commented, sarcastically, as she made her way to the blonde’s living room. “Wall to wall carpeting?”

“What’s so bad with wall to wall carpeting?”

“Most people only have wall to wall carpeting when either they fucked up their floor or the previous home owner did.” Michiru pointed out, placing her purse on Haruka’s couch. She took a moment to look around her, one of Haruka’s trophy cases coming into her view. “You won all of those?”

“I suppose you’re not a big fan of car races.”

“And I suppose you’re not a big fan of classical music.”

“No, you’d be surprised.” Haruka said, though she decided to answer Michiru’s first question regarding her trophies. “But yes, I won all of those. The display in here is outdated, however. I keep my most recent ones in my room.”

“Impressive.” Michiru said, taking it upon herself to view the trophies up close. A small one caught her eye, it was in the center of the entire display. “This one is from 2010? You’ve been driving for that long? How old are you anyway.”

“Twenty-six.” Haruka said. “That was actually my first race. Junior champion, the youngest to win that particular race actually.” The blonde said, walking toward where Michiru was standing. “This trophy is actually the reason I have my current manager. He met me shortly after that race. Asked me who my manager was, and when I said myself he laughed.”

“You won your first race?” Michiru asked, her tone changing from sarcastic and stand offish to impressed and curious.

“My first big race.” Haruka pointed out. “I’d been participating in races since I got my license. Hell, even before that it was go kart racing.”

“Ah.” Michiru nodded, eyeing the case once more, than turning her attention to eye the blonde next to her. Very attractive, she thought to herself. In all honesty, she wouldn’t mind getting to touch her eventually. “So do you mind showing me your room?”

Haruka’s entire face went red when Michiru asked her that. She saw the way she’d been looking at her the entire night. She also saw how Michiru was looking her up and down just now. However, she still ended up to muster out, “Y-yeah sure.”

Michiru followed along behind the blonde up the staircase. The first floor had some more rooms that Michiru had yet to see. However, part of her just wanted to see Haruka’s room to see the trophies she had been talking about. When her manager set her up with this car racer, she didn’t expect someone of such caliber. There was only two rooms on the top floor. The master bedroom, with the master bathroom attached. Haruka opened the door, leading to a rather large room. In the middle sat the blonde’s bed, a king size adorned in a monochromatic color scheme of blankets and throw pillows. The floor was wood, unlike the downstairs which was carpeted. On the left side of the bed was an end table. On the right was a shelf with some trophies. Michiru took it upon herself to walk to the shelf, which caused Haruka to sigh of relief.

“Which is your most recent?” Michiru asked, eying the shelf in attempts to find it.

“This.” Haruka walked over to Michiru, pointing toward a shelf near the bottom. “Last week. Second place, after coming off of nine wins in a row.”

“And you still put it on your shelf?”

“Why not?” The blonde shrugged. “I won it didn’t I?”

“Yes, but it was a loss.”

“Second place isn’t losing.” Haruka pointed out. “If they give you a trophy it’s not a loss is it?”

“I guess not.” Michiru said, looking to the floor. She never thought of second as losing. When she thought of anything other than first, it was a loss. Sure, her industry was not competing, but she knew what it was like to lose. She didn’t make it to where she was by losing, after all.

———

The night progressed slow at that point. Haruka had given Michiru some spare clothes to sleep in. The blonde allowed her to shower and freshen up before bed, giving her the space she needed. Michiru walked out of the bathroom in Haruka’s teeshirt and her own pair of underwear. A towel was wrapped around her head. The hairspray she used this afternoon was not going to settle well if she slept with it. However, her hair would be frizzy without her haircare products, but such was fate.

“You look beautiful.” Haruka commented, half teasing and half being genuine.

“There’s no one else here.” Michiru stated. “No need to flirt with me.”

Haruka couldn’t answer. Sure, she knew this was all a publicity stunt. Though, Haruka was a sucker for romance. It was like she was living one of her romance movies that she enjoyed to watch on the couch with a tub of rocky road ice cream. Part of her wasn’t acting.

Eventually, she got up from her spot on the bed. “I’m gonna shower. Feel free to fall asleep if you’d like.” And with that, she walked into the bathroom.

Perhaps this would be harder than she thought.


End file.
